the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Escape
"Arghhhhhh!" Leia screamed as the electric prod was forced further up her rear. Jabbas guard assigned to punish Leia chuckled and increased the current. Leia screamed like never before. Leia was subject to every form of pain imaginable in the next few hours as the guards continued their routine of suffering. When she finally passed out, Leia was dragged back to her cell in the palace dungeon. Leia couldn't sleep out of fear that if she tried, it would only bring more pain as she relived the day in her horrible dreams. "I can't do this anymore" she mumbled to herself. "I can't live like this." Leia made up her mind. Tomorrow, when the guards came to torture her once again, she would make a break for it. She knew her chances of success, or even survival, were slim, however even death was a better alternative to her current life. After briefly planning the escape, Leia drifted off into a cold and unpleasant sleep. She awoke to the sound of her own screams as the guards began to drag a tazer staff down her nude back and across her round butt before continuing down her leg. Leia screamed. After several minutes of this routine, the taser being dragged across her back, breasts, stomach, and even being forced into her vagina, she was allowed to stand. When they tried to restrain her to escort to the torture block, Leia acted. Without warning she struck the first guard in the groin and proceeded to deliver a solid punch to the others throat. Both fell to the ground and Leia took off down the hallway towards the stairs to the main hall. As she reached the stairs, the sound of more guards in pursuit reached her ears. Leia ran faster than ever before. As she entered the main hall, she could see the gate beginning to lower. Knowing she wouldn't make it, Leia desperately searched for other ways out. Right as she spotted a small window, a paralysis beam struck her, causing her to black out and collapse to the floor. When Leia awoke, she was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling in a windowless room. A guard walked in, wielding a handheld remote. Without speaking, he pressed a button and looked up at Leia. She began to scream and thrash as blue current began to flow from arm to arm across her naked chest. Smirking, he turned a dial on the remote, and her screams became louder. Without warning, he pressed another button and she fell to the floor. The guard walked over and restrained her face down to the floor with her legs spread and restrained in semicircles. The same was done with her arms above her head. He proceeded to grab Leia's hips and raise them before propping a metal rod in her vagina and on the floor. The guard forced a smaller one into her butt before pressing yet another button, causing the poles to spring to life and shock her. He spoke "You will be executed in the morning. Until then, you will be left here alone. A firing squad will come in approximately 14 hours. Until then you will remain in your present state." Without another word, he left the room, leaving Leia on the floor screaming. Leia lied there, propped up off the floor for the length of the night. The whole time, she fought the urge to lower her hips to relieve her strained muscles. However she knew from previous attempts that the device was programmed to increase the voltage if she did. So she suffered and endured. By the end of the night, she had grown to want the firing squad to come, because they would finally put an end to her suffering. A clock had been placed on the wall and Leia could watch the seconds slowly tick by. After a long and painful night, three armed men finally entered. They wielded large assault rifles and Leia assumed that they were the firing squad. The electricity stopped, and Leia was brought to her feet. The guards dragged her to the wall and attached her in a similar fashion as she had been restrained to the floor. Both metal rods were returned to their original locations and the firing squad took up position across the room. Leia's heart raced. She had recently viewed death as an escape, a luxury she desperately yearned for, but now she was not so sure. The sight of imminent death was brining regret and dread. Without warning, the electricity began and Leia began to shriek like never before. She could feel the white hot pole in her butt emit a painful current that circulated through her body until it reached the opposite rod in her vagina. What felt like hours went by before it stopped. The firing squad raised their weapons. Simultaneously, they slid the hammer back, loading the weapon. The suspense was terrible. Each second felt like an eternity. Finally, the commanding guard gave the order and the first volley struck Leia square in the chest, just below her breasts. Far from dead, she screamed from the piercing pain. As the next volley made impact, the electricity started once again, and Leia shrieked and screamed like never before. Volley after volley slammed into her with a loud thud. The final volley slammed into her before they were given the order to cease fire. A guard confronted her with a weapon similar to a light saber. He turned it on, revealing a blue blade, and thrust it into her chest, between her two large breast. The blade slid down her body without leaving a mark,however the burning pain slowly moved through her. Finally, the guard removed it and retreated to the corner, and ordered the firing to continue. Several more volleys made impact before Leia began to slowly die. With the last volley, Leia let out a final shriek,before her body fell limp and her chest deflated for the last time. To ensure she was truly gone, the guard thrust the blade into her one last time, leaving it there before departing.